redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ergo Ego
Ergo Ego is the sixth episode of Red Band Society's first season and the 6th episode overall. It premiered on November 5th, 2014. Summary In the beginning of the episode, it starts off by the Red Band Society looking at the graffiti creation that Dash made. When Kara is about to leave, she suddenly goes temporarily blind. She begins to freak out and asks Leo to help her. Kara then meets Hunter, a new patient in Ocean Park Hospital. He appears to be the only one to make Kara speechless. Nurse Jackson tries to more effort to get alternative treatment for Charlie. Dr. McAndrew's ex-fiance, Dr. Erin Grace, returns to the hospital. Sparking a little bit of jealousy in Brittany, who found herself with a crush. Things tend to get heated between Leo and Jordi, as they wait for Emma to chose between the two. Emma then choses Leo and they get back together, Jordi sees them and gets furious. He then runs to the rooftop where Dash tries to calm him down, but Jordi takes his Red Band off and throws it across the roof, leaving Dash speechless. Dr. McAndrew agrees to let a foreign doctor treat Charlie, much to Nurse Jackson's delight. However, he lets her know that switching Charlie's blood samples would cause her to get suspended from the hospital. Cast Main Cast * Octavia Spencer as Nurse Jackson * Dave Annable as Dr. Adam McAndrew * Astro as Dash Hosney * Ciara Bravo as Emma Chota * Griffin Gluck as Charlie Hutchison * Zoe Levin as Kara Souders * Rebecca Rittenhouse as Nurse Brittany Dobler * Charlie Rowe as Leo Roth * Nolan Sotillo as Jordi Palacios Guest Cast * Wilson Cruz as Kenji Gomez * Andrea Parker as Sarah Souders * Dana Gourrier as Teacher * Thomas Ian Nicholas as Nick Hutchison * Mandy Moore as Dr. Erin Grace Trivia TBA Memorable Quotes :Leo: I'm sure you're gonna be fine. :Kara: You think so? Oh, my God. You don't think so.You're lying. You're lying to a disabled person. :Leo: You know I have one leg :Kara: Do you even work here or are you some sicko with a fetish for hot, blind girls? :Dash: You're making work out of something that should be fun. You got two men fighting over you, woman. :Emma: You know, I'm not really sure why either of them like me. I mean, I don't even like me. :Dash: Well, if that's true, then you need to focus less on who you like and more on liking yourself. :Kara: Why are you guys looking at me like that? You look like those creepy Harajuku dolls. :Kara's Mom: You may scare everyone else around here, but you don't scare me. How you feeling? :Kara: Feel pretty good, actually. Best drugs I've had in days. I'm kidding. Mom, please don't don't cry. It makes me uncomfortable. Plus, it's dehydrating, and at your age, you can't afford to lose any more moisture in your face. :Kara's Mom: Sometimes, you just need someone you want to change for. Music * Heart of Steel By: Lykke Li - Leo telling Emma she has to chose between him and Jordi * Black Widow By: Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora - Emma walking down the hall * Boys Will Be Out for a Fight By: The Filthy Souls - Leo and Jordi fighting in class * Get Home By: Angus & Julia Stone - Leo and Emma kissing * Let's Get Out of Here By: Les Savy Fav - Hunter smiling at Kara, Kenhi watching from behind * Liberation By: OutKast - After Jackson's suspension Gallery References Category:Episodes